1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a scrubbing apparatus and, more particularly, to a back-scrubbing and cleansing apparatus for cleaning a user's backside.
2. Prior Art
The use of brushes is known in the prior art. More specifically, brushes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning a user's back are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
One example is a back scrubber which contains a bar of soap for application by bathers and others who need a convenient way to clean hard to reach areas along their backs. The back scrubber will securely engage a conventional soap bar and when the bar has been substantially consumed, a releasable jaw allows for easy substitution of a fresh bar of soap.
Another example shows a water-powered back scrubber which incorporates a reciprocating brush operated by a water pump that utilizes water diverted from a shower head supply line. The device includes a supporting member securely mounted to a wall of the shower which supports the reciprocating brush so as to allow the same to move up and down as directed by the water pump.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned may be hard to use by individuals who are physically disabled or too old to manipulate the devices in a manner appropriate to their design. Obese individuals may also find it difficult to reach and properly clean all the areas of their back with such devices.
Accordingly, a need remains for a back-scrubbing and cleansing apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is light weight, effective, easy to use and install, portable, and provides superior cleaning. Such a back-scrubbing and cleansing apparatus is ideal for pregnant, obese and disabled individuals who have limited physical movement. The automatically activated apparatus conveniently allows an individual to simultaneously perform other tasks like washing their hair while their back is cleaned, thus saving them both time and energy.